Zōo to Kitai no Monogatari no Owari
by M404
Summary: Blame the nightmare. Blame them who make us felt this nightmare. Hell? This whole world is that place. A place fuelled by the despair and tears. But, thank you to end this life record peacefully. Songfic and Birthday fic for Kurapika-kun. RnR please :3


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Hunter x Hunter, if I did, It would get 4 shoujo protagonist, not 4 shounen protagonist. Yet, I swear, this is the most awesome series I've ever read and 'Watch'. Grace to Yoshihiro-san who made this awesome anime/manga. XD And happy birthday to Kurapika.

**Title:** Zōo to Kitai no Monogatari no Owari

**Author: **M404

**Summary:** Blame the nightmare. Blame _them _who make us felt this nightmare. Hell? This _whole world _is that place. A place fuelled by the despair and tears.

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p>Disinari oleh sinar sejuk dan lembut sang rembulan, rembulan yang bewarna putih dan bersinar. Tapi , tak pernah disangka , di suatu tempat, sang rembulan yang putih anggun, menjadi merah penuh aura kebencian dan dendam. Dimanakah tempat yang di sinari rembulan merah?<p>

_**The day where I cried and finished my crimson tears, unforgettable . I denied and I weaken. I approve and I'm stronger.**_

Desa Kuruta, desa yang damai dan tentram, menjadi tempat pemakaman besar seluruh anggota desa itu , kecuali satu, Kurapika Kuruta. Dia , dia yang mengubur seluruh anggota sukunya sendirian. Dia yang melihat secara langsung adegan pembunuhan sadis itu. Dia yang dibiarkan hidup dengan menyimpan luka batin yang permanen. Dia yang sudah kehabisan air matanya, dan hanya bisa menangis dengan air mata darah. Dia, dia yang terpaksa menjadi kuat dan hidup menanggung kesedihan , kesuraman , dendam desanya.

_**The scene that permanently signed in my life memory, I couldn't deny that I'm afraid of it. I want to get rid of this nightmare vision.**_

Kesedihan yang tak dapat dibandingkan, paksaan mental untuk menjadi kuat dan hidup untuk membalaskan dendam desanya. Dia kuat. Dia lemah. Dia kuat , tapi lemah. Dia lemah, tapi kuat. Hidup dengan kebencian sebagai makanan sehari-harinya, misi untuk membalaskan dendamnya sebagai penompang hidupnya. Dan…. Dendam sebagai kekuatanya. Namun… pada saat yang bersamaan, semua itu juga adalah kelemahanya.

_**Why should I experienced this painful nightmare? Lord, please forgive me for my sins, but just one time let me finished of this hatred. Lord, please help me to get out of this pain. This is too painful, I'm thirst of forgiveness and fed up by this hatred.**_

Selama 4 tahun ia berkelana sendirian, menghidupi dirinya sendirian, dan melakukan apapun sendirian. Dan juga…. Merayakan hari jadinya sendirian. Tapi, setelah 4 tahun suram itu… Ia sudah tidak lagi sendirian. Walau masih merayakan ulang tahunnya ke 17 sendirian, tidak dengan ulang tahunnya yang ke 18.

Gon, Killua, Leorio, temannya dengan segera mengetahui tanggal ulang tahunnya. Dan mereka-pun menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya.

_**Will I be alone again? Can I expect something from my friends? Oh, Lord, please grant my wish, I don't want to be all alone to night.**_

* * *

><p>HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH<p>

**Show me the meaning of being lonely**

**So many words for the broken heart**

**It's hard to see in a crimson love**

**So hard to breathe**

**Walk with me, and maybe**

**Nights of light so soon become**

**Wild and free I could feel the sun**

**Your every wish will be done**

**They tell me**

**Show me the meaning of being lonely  
>Is this the feeling I need to walk with<br>Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
>There's something missing in my heart<br>**

HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

* * *

><p>"Gon! Kau sudah mengetahui makanan kesukaannya?" Tanya Killua yang sedang membereskan ruang tamu apartemen mereka berempat.<p>

"Belum, Kil. Maaf ." Jawab Gon seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Ya sudah. Oi! Leolio, kamu benar-benar yakin untuk memasak malam ini? " Tanya Killua pada Leorio yang terlihat kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang! Namaku Le-o-ri-o! Ya, tentu saja yakin. Masakanku ini enak tahu!" Kata Leorio dengan nada bangga.

"Hmm…. Gon? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Killua sambil menoleh kearah Gon.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Gon balik dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin , pak tua ini , dapat membuat masakan tanpa meracuni kita yang memakanya nanti?" Tanya Killua lagi dengan nada mengejek dan meremehkan , seraya menoleh ke arah Leorio.

Baru saja Leorio hendak mendamprat Killua, Gon menjawab, "tidak sih…. "

Leorio memelas ke arah Gon, "Gooon…. Masa kamu juga siih…? Killua! Kau kemanakan temanku yang polos dan baik hati itu?"

"Eh? Gomen , Leorio, bagaimana kalau kita berlomba saja nanti?" Kata Gon sambil menengahi perdebatan yang baru saja akan di mulai .

Killua hanya mengangguk dengan semangat lalu kabur keluar, mencari bahan. Begitu pula dengan Leorio. Gon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu ikut pergi mencari bahan.

_**Oh, Lord, will my wish be granted? I treasured my friendship and trust them, however , fear still haunt my small heart. But, even if my hope aren't going to happened, I still loved them. Them, who pulled me out of my loneliness, and I thank them for doing that. After all, thank you for letting me to met them. My true friend.**_

* * *

><p>HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH<p>

**Life goes on as it never ends  
>Eyes of stone observe the trends<br>They never say forever gaze upon me  
>Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)<br>There's no control  
>Are you with me now?<br>Your every wish will be done  
>They tell me<strong>

**Show me the meaning of being lonely  
>Is this the feeling I need to walk with<br>Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
>There's something missing in my heart<br>**

**There's nowhere to run  
>I have no place to go<br>Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
>How can it be<br>You're asking me  
>To feel the things you never show?<strong>

* * *

><p>You are missing in my heart<br>Tell me why can't I be there where you are?

HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Pria berambut pirang itu sampai di apartemennya dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Di ketuknya pintu rumahnya.

Gelap.

Gelap gulita.

"Gon, Ki-"

"SURPRISE!"

_**Lord, You grant my wish. Thank you Lord for this present from You. **_**:)**

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Holaa! Aku datang dengan fic baru! Ingat ini tanggal berapa? Tanggal 4 April! Ultahnya Kura-kun-ku(?) yang tercinta(halah). Hahaha…. Cuekin saja author gaje ini, and mind to left a review?

* * *

><p><strong>Addition scene:<strong>

**Kurapika: ** Makasih ya…

**KIllua: ** Hohoho… (?) tentu saja! Ayo makan Kurapika!

**Kurapika: ***makan* *memucat* I-ini buatan siapa?

**Leorio : *** nodongin dada dengan bangga* Buatanku lah!

**Kurapika: **Leorio…. Kamu niat untuk ngeracuni aku ya?

...

**The End dengan Gaje XD**


End file.
